


Love is a Mix Tape // l.s.

by NeverEnoughOfStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Books, Fluff, Gay, Hiatus, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, One Shot, Reading
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughOfStyles/pseuds/NeverEnoughOfStyles
Summary: Una storia d'amore che nasce grazie alla musica... e che non morirà mai perché saranno le canzoni a parlare di loro per l'eternità.





	Love is a Mix Tape // l.s.

_1 febbraio 2019_

Londra è grigia anche quel venerdì, ma almeno la neve che ha iniziato a scendere lenta dal cielo sta ricoprendo i marciapiedi e i tetti delle case di un leggero manto bianco, rendendo la città più luminosa e meno uggiosa del solito.

Con una tazza di tè bollente stretta in una mano e con un libro nell'altra, Harry si va finalmente a sedere sul divano di casa dopo un mese trascorso a Tokyo tra festività e uscite in compagnia di amici. Ama molto viaggiare, visitare nuovi posti e conoscere volti diversi ma tornare nella sua capitale inglese è sempre una certezza confortante.

È a petto nudo con solo un paio di pantaloni larghi addosso, perché nonostante oggi compia 25 anni è rimasto lo stesso ragazzino caloroso insofferente ai vestiti troppo pesanti, o agli indumenti in generale quando è all'interno delle mura della sua villa. Infatti la prima cosa che fa ogni volta che varca l'ingresso, è liberarsi di ogni camicia, t-shirt o felpa che sia, ed è un miracolo se riesce ad accettare anche solamente una canottiera. Non importa se è inverno e fuori nevica, tanto c'è la stufa accesa e con 21 gradi può benissimo resistere così.

Sua mamma lo rimprovera da anni ma non c'è nulla che possa fare per convincerlo, per non parlare del suo ragazzo, che in realtà non sembra così dispiaciuto nel vederlo girare per le stanze mezzo nudo ma si preoccupa comunque di ricordargli: "Harry, ti vuoi mettere qualcosa?! Quante volte devo chiedertelo ancora?"

Sorride appena al quel pensiero. L'ultima volta che l'ha visto è stato l'1 gennaio, hanno festeggiato il capodanno assieme in Giappone, poi è dovuto ripartire per LA ad incidere il suo album dopo solamente tre giorni che l'aveva raggiunto.

Gli manca così tanto.

Sa bene però che più ci pensa più la mancanza diventa insopportabile, per cui decide di immergersi nella lettura di quel libro, acquistato in fretta la mattina stessa all'aeroporto prima di salire sul taxi che l'aspettava fuori già da dieci minuti.

È stata la copertina ad attirare immediatamente la sua attenzione. Forse il suo colore azzurro, il disegno di una pila di vecchie cassette, o il titolo, oppure tutto l'insieme, fatto sta che non ha potuto non fermarsi e tirare fuori dal portafoglio 10 sterline.

**Love is a Mix Tape**

E un po' più sotto:

**Live and Loss, One song at a Time  
Rob Sheffield**

Appena salito in auto, dopo aver salutato il tassista e averlo informato dell'indirizzo, era andato a leggere la trama, da subito intrigato nel scoprire la storia al suo interno e i suoi protagonisti.

Ora, dopo una lunga doccia rilassante, può finalmente cominciarlo distendendosi sulla superficie morbida del divano.

La storia d'amore tra l'autore e la ragazza nasce grazie alla musica e Harry non può fare a meno di viaggiare con la mente a quel lontano giorno estivo del 2010 quando ha incontrato per la prima volta l'amore della sua vita in quei bagni di XFactor ed in modo a dir poco imbarazzante.

Inoltre, la descrizione degli innamorati, sembra ricordargli loro due, completi opposti in quasi tutto ma complementari, destinati a stare assieme per sempre e a combaciare come due metà di un cuore che batte e vive solo grazie al loro amore. Un amore così forte che supera ogni ostacolo e resiste ad ogni battaglia, anche come nel caso di Rob e Renee, persino indistruttibile di fronte alla morte.

Mezz'ora dopo la tazza giace vuota e ormai fredda sopra il tavolino al centro del salotto e Harry ha già letto una trentina di pagine, quando all'improvviso avverte un tintinnio di chiavi attutito e poi lo scatto della serratura del portone principale.

Il riccio sobbalza, mettendosi seduto, confuso e decisamente spaventato, perché chi può essere? Non aspetta nessuno e le uniche altre persone che hanno una copia delle sue chiavi oltre a lui sono sua mamma, Gemma e L-

_Louis?_

_Cazzo._

Eccolo, lì davanti a lui dopo un mese esatto, in tutto il suo splendore.

Gli si blocca il respiro in gola e non riesce a dire nulla se non boccheggiare in cerca di ossigeno con il cuore a mille.

"L-Louis?" soffia dopo qualche secondo di troppo, ancora incapace di credere che quella è la realtà. Che ora il suo ragazzo è qui con lui e non dall'altra parte del mondo.

Louis gli sorride con quello sguardo innamorato che riserva unicamente a lui da quasi 9 anni, rughette ai lati degli occhi socchiusi per la troppa felicità.

"Sorpresa!" esclama, abbandonando la valigia dietro di sé per avanzare nel salotto.

A quel punto qualcosa si smuove nel riccio che balza in piedi e l'istante successivo lo raggiunge, inglobandolo nel suo abbraccio spacca ossa. Affonda il naso tra i suoi capelli, sentendo il suo dolce profumo familiare invadergli i sensi e improvvisamente Harry è al sicuro.

Louis ricambia la forte stretta facendo combaciare i loro petti e appoggia la guancia sulla sua spalla nuda. Quando gli lascia un bacio umido sul collo, Harry è percorso da una scarica di brividi lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale.

"Buon compleanno amore." respira Louis nel suo orecchio, per poi sussurrare contro la sua guancia: "Mi sei mancato così tanto, Haz."

Harry deve trattenere le lacrime perché un mese lontani, con 8.810 km a separarli, è sempre tremendamente difficile e doloroso. Spesso la separazione diventa così insopportabile da far male fisicamente.

"Anche tu, Lou. Tanto, tanto, troppo."

Ma adesso è a casa, questo è l'importante.

Il più piccolo può percepire il suo sorriso con ancora la sua testa nascosta sulla clavicola che sta ricoprendo di baci e ok, adora quel tipo di attenzioni ma ha bisogno di riassaggiare quelle labbra al più presto.

Così fa scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli dorati e con una leggera pressione, allontana il suo viso per poter incrociare i suoi magnifici occhi azzurri. Non aspetta un secondo di più quando scorge le sue iridi lucide, prima di far scontrare le loro labbra assieme, in un bacio voglioso che sa di mille parole ed emozioni silenziose. Un bacio che sa di promesse mai infrante, amore, passione e tenerezza assieme, che sa soprattutto di casa.

"Dio, Styles. Col cazzo che ti lascio andare ancora." mormora Louis sulla sua bocca tra uno schiocco e l'altro.

Harry strizza gli occhi chiusi perché non vuole piangere e non lo farà. È sempre stato sensibile e quando si tratta del suo ragazzo le emozioni sono amplificate al massimo. Tra le sue braccia torna ad essere il ragazzino fragile di 16 anni, terrorizzato di deludere le persone attorno a lui. Eppure da quando si sono messi assieme ufficialmente, Harry è riuscito a trovare il coraggio e l'autostima indispensabili per la sua carriera di popstar mondiale. Se oggi è l'uomo che è, è solo merito di Louis.

Dopo qualche altro bacio e scambio di saliva, Harry e Louis si sentono come rinati. Si staccano cercandosi subito negli sguardi e rimangono fermi in quella posizione per diversi minuti, a scavarsi negli occhi le risposte rassicuranti che li possono far tornare coi piedi per terra, a specchiarsi nello stesso amore incondizionato che non svanirà mai.

Poi un luce differente brilla nei suoi occhi azzurri accompagnata da un ghigno malizioso.

"I vestiti sono sempre un optional per te, eh? Ti sei accorto che fuori sta nevicando?"

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, trattenendo a fatica un sorrisetto.  
"Pensavo ti piacesse vedermi a petto nudo." E gli fa un'occhiolino.

Louis gli tira uno schiaffetto sulla nuca ridacchiando, ancora avvinghiato a lui.

"Lo sai cosa intendo, ti vorrei sempre interamente nudo ma tengo di più alla tua salute." spiega calcando il concetto abbassando le mani dalle sue spalle al suo sedere che stringe tra i palmi possessivo.

Harry si morde il labbro inferiore per trattenere un grugnito a quel contatto che brama da troppo tempo. La sente bruciare nel sangue la voglia matta che ha di lui. Il suo tocco su ogni centimetro di pelle, le sue labbra a marcare ogni punto intimo del suo corpo, con lui a sovrastarlo e possederlo come più gli piace.

"Sto bene così, c'è il fuoco acceso." gli fa notare Harry, accennando alla fiamma alta nel camino.

Louis segue il suo sguardo addolcendosi al tepore che emana quell'atmosfera invernale. I fiocchi di neve che continuano la loro discesa oltre le grandi vetrate che danno sul loro immenso giardino posteriore.

"Romantico." commenta Louis, riportando lo sguardo sul suo amato. Lo fissa un po' negli occhi, poi il suo sguardo scende fino alla sua bocca, leggermente rossa e gonfia dei baci appena scambiati.

Louis unisce di nuovo le loro labbra, questa volta con più dolcezza e meno urgenza. Non ne ha mai abbastanza. Harry cattura il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti succhiandolo provocante, facendolo sciogliere come neve al sole. Sono passati 8 anni e mezzo ma con un solo bacio il riccio è capace di accendere il suo desiderio carnale in un battito di ciglia.

Quando si staccano sono senza fiato e i loro cuori scalpitano veloci.

Poi Louis pronuncia per primo quelle due paroline magiche che il più piccolo non si stancherà mai di udire dalla sua voce cristallina e sincera.  
"Ti amo."

Harry gli mostra un sorriso con tanto di fossette, sapendo chiaramente l'effetto che hanno sull'altro che infatti si sporge per riempirle di piccoli teneri baci.

"Ti amo anch'io." risponde Harry come sempre, sorprendendolo quando lo afferra dal retro delle ginocchia per prenderlo in braccio.

Louis emette un gridolino, subito seguito da una risatina gioiosa mentre gli circonda automaticamente i fianchi con le gambe.

Harry lo porta con sé sul divano e Louis rimane seduto su di lui a cavalcioni, immergendo le mani tra i suoi ricci cioccolato che adora e che per sua felicità stanno crescendo.

"Sei una visione." confessa Louis così piano da farlo sembrare un segreto tutto loro, mentre abbassa le mani per farle scorrere sul suo petto scoperto, facendolo visibilmente rabbrividire. Non ha freddo, perché sta ardendo dentro e fuori ora che ha finalmente la possibilità di toccarlo ed di essere toccato.

Harry lo guarda con un sorriso timido e sì, è probabile che sia arrossito. Dopotutto Louis era la sua più grande crush da adolescente. Come abbia fatto ad innamorarsi di lui non l'ha ancora compreso. Non smetterà mai di ritenersi l'uomo più fortunato del pianeta.

Ma Louis può dire lo stesso di Harry. Non avrebbe mai creduto che il ragazzino pasticcere tutto boccoli e fossette avrebbe perso la testa per un semplice ragazzo di Doncaster che si è trovato nel posto giusto al momento giusto.

Forse è tutto un segno del destino, a loro piace pensarla così.

Qualche momento dopo, Louis avverte di aver poggiato il ginocchio sopra qualcosa e abbassando gli occhi si accorge della presenza di un libro mai visto prima.

Si sposta per afferrarlo e lo avvicina al viso per leggere meglio il titolo: **Love is a Mix Tape.**

Aggrotta la fronte e lancia uno sguardo interrogativo a Harry che sta osservando l'oggetto tra le sue mani.

"L'ho comprato stamattina." dice soltanto.

Louis, incuriosito, lo gira per dare un'occhiata alla trama sul retro e ci mette un attimo a collegare i punti a quelle parole:  
"Una storia d'amore che nasce grazie alla musica... e che non morirà mai perché saranno le canzoni a parlare di loro per l'eternità." legge ad alta voce, spostando subito dopo gli occhi chiari su quelli verdi di Harry.

Il tempo pare fermarsi attorno a loro, solo lo scoppiettio della legna e il rumore dei loro battiti cardiaci a colorare l'aria.

"Harry..." sussurra senza sapere cosa dire quando quel semplice libro parla da sé.

Harry lo fissa dritto negli occhi, riavvolgendogli la vita con le braccia muscolose prima di affermare convinto con la voce un po' tremante:

"Sei l'amore della mia vita. Sei il mio per sempre, Louis."

Per nascondere la sua commozione Louis si riappropria delle labbra di Harry, desiderando di poter bere dalla sua bocca quella bellissima dichiarazione per tatuarla nella propria anima. Certo, non è una novità sentirsi dire frasi simili da lui, ma sono i piccoli gesti quotidiani come questo che si premura di mostrargli di continuo, quasi a volergli ricordare che tra loro nulla cambierà mai, persino nei giorni più grigi il loro amore sarà quella fiamma speciale che non si estinguerà.

Senza neanche rifletterci su, Louis lascia le labbra carnose del ragazzo giusto il tempo di liberarsi in fretta della felpa, rimanendo così a petto nudo. Il bisogno viscerale di sentirlo pelle contro pelle supera ogni altra necessità.

Ma come riaccosta il viso al suo, Harry sfoggia un ghigno divertito e l'altro sbuffa sapendo già che commento aspettarsi.

"Mi rimproveri e poi ti spogli anche tu dopo nemmeno 5 minuti. Non sei molto convincente, lo sai Tomlinson?"

Nonostante tutto Louis lo ama troppo per fare qualcosa se non ruotare gli occhi al cielo e prendergli le guance tra le mani, occhi negli occhi.

"Ora zitto e baciami sciocco."

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao 💕
> 
> sono tornata inaspettatamente con una breve one shot, che come avrete capito è nata grazie a quella magnifica/mortale foto di Harry che mi ha ispirata. Poi ieri era il suo compleanno per cui ci tenevo a fare qualcosa di speciale :)  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, fatemelo sapere nei commenti!
> 
> Buon compleanno Harry 😘


End file.
